


【横雏】Cold Memories

by Mdeyvdl



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdeyvdl/pseuds/Mdeyvdl
Summary: Lofter被屏蔽了，就搬运到了这里。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	【横雏】Cold Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter被屏蔽了，就搬运到了这里。

冷记忆

预警：

狗血，【重要角色（雏）死亡】，从某种程度上是He？

这是最近重温Twilight Zone的产物，第一次发横雏，有ooc的地方请轻拍，逃走……

0

“ 医生好啊，收入又高又稳定，嫁给医生后半辈子就不用为钱发愁了！”

“ 横山先生不光是牙医，还是正畸科的哦，连小小一根合金丝都是美国进口的，也就是说，连小小一根合金丝都有噱头去捞一笔。”

“ 有自己的诊所就是好啊，少了职场上勾心斗角，心态都会年轻吧。”

“ 所以说，这次的相亲你一定要去，错过了就再也没有这么好的机会了。”

午休时间的幼儿园，老师们围坐在院长的办公桌旁，听她劝说水卜老师与自己侄子相亲的激情演讲。

柴田老师捧着茶杯路过，刻意忽视了水卜老师求助的眼神。

“ 抱歉！院长认真起来真的很可怕啊。”

1

横山裕刚刚迈入了人生的第三十九年。

终于，在寸土寸金的都市有了属于自己的家，令人憧憬的高级公寓，气派十足的大厅里摆着供客人休息的沙发椅，兢兢业业的警卫员看着就让人安心，体贴的物业服务免去你对生活琐事的忧虑。3LDK的家，搭配着体面的进口家具与体面的低息贷款，鉴于他优秀的征信记录与薪水历史。

搬家也不是件操劳的事，如果你负担得起最优质的服务。以极致的耐心与温柔，把大大小小的物件用泡泡纸卷起来，放进纸箱，让它们穿越过几个街区，上升几层电梯，在已经布置好的房间内找到合适的去处。

横山的行李不多。

他在空荡荡的旧家度过了最后一夜，电视柜上电视搬走了，只留下一个黑漆漆的空洞。他坐在矮桌前喝了不少，醉到忘记上床在沙发上窝了一宿，但没醉到忘记把床头的相框放进手提袋，放到新的床头，就可以开始新的生活。

边角泛黄的相片上两个少年挨得紧紧的，这是横山和他学生时代的好朋友村上。时间记不真切了，毕竟他从小就认识村上，几乎每个时段都有他的陪伴；拍摄地点是两个人老家附近的主题乐园，两人在乐园最负盛名的迷你版欧洲小镇，拍下了一张不折不扣的游客照，被要了500元冲洗费

照片应该是在升上高中前拍的，因为后来的高中生村上会在这家乐园的检票处打工。了解了照片成本的秘密，痛斥无良商家的敲竹杠行径。

当万物都沐浴在夕阳的光辉下，打完球的横山骑着自行车接下班的村上回家，被他一本正经的分析逗得咯咯笑，自行车左右来回晃动，后座的村上下意识搂紧了横山的腰，让他瞬间身体绷直、心跳加速。

“ 可是游乐园多赚一些钱，才能给Hina酱付工资啊。”

“ 嗯？ 好像是这样没错啦！”

村上满意时会握紧横山的腰，忙着在脑海中打小算盘，无暇顾及保持身体平衡，索性把这件事拜托给横山。

顺便一提，“Hina酱”是村上的昵称。初中时，他们的同学田中提出村上有些像时下流行的写真女星雏形明子，所以村上君就是Hina酱。

横山本来也是一头雾水。去商店街帮妈妈买菜时特地在女性杂志架前驻足了许久。好像雏形小姐也没有那么红，红到出现在封面上，他强忍着害羞挨个排查杂志封面的小字，忽略收银大叔好奇打探的目光，终于找到了谜题的答案：把雏形小姐的头发弄得糟乱一些，再添上小虎牙，那就是村上了。

虽然Hina这个昵称不是他起的，但他肯定是叫的次数最多的。

不过这都是二十多年前的事了。

2

事故发生在那年的夏天，横山带着弟弟在乡下的奶奶家做客。弟弟的年龄还小，在陌生的祭典吃刨冰都觉得新鲜，成熟的高中生横山知道那是走遍全国都一模一样的香精味道，但他也吃得很开心就是了。

他牵着弟弟的手，在奶奶的注目下坐上了返程的巴士。沿线能看到平静的濑户内海，小弟把头埋在他的胸口睡着了，车内没有空调，只有炽热的风从窗外灌进来，吹得他晕晕乎乎的。

刺眼的阳光，碧绿的海水，多少年的记忆也没有让它们褪色，而在这些亮得刺眼的色彩中，他的世界逐渐塌陷下去。

轻车熟路地推开家门，卸下行李，换下鞋，却发现母亲在玄关处等他。她的嗓音有些哽咽，还没来得及说上些什么，默默地走上前搂住他，横山只觉得她的掌心贴在他的脖颈上，颤抖得厉害。

“ 那个村上家的孩子，出事了。”

喘着粗气跑到那个熟悉的街道转角，他觉得胸腹中像是有一团沉重混浊的乌云，压抑得他喘不过气来，五脏六腑都被逼到了极限，挣扎着撕裂了。终于他停下脚步，街道上没什么行人车辆，他不敢去想警戒带圈起的那些深色痕迹意味着什么，他什么也做不了。

他不知道自己是怎样回到家的。晚饭后横山一家坐在客厅看电视，横山从老家带回了蜜桃，母亲切着桃子，混浊的浆汁顺着切口淌下，她把甜甜的凉凉的果肉塞进儿子的掌心。

横山盘腿坐着，拇指食指并拢捏过带着皮的果肉，稍一用力，晶莹的果汁顺着指尖滴到榻榻米上。他想他可以迅速直起身，从桌上的纸巾盒抽出一张，把污点擦拭干净。但他俯身盯着那些黑点，看着它们扩大、变得扁平、渗到纵横交错的织物里去。

他能想象此刻村上就在他身边坐着。他习惯乖巧地正坐着，从高处注视着他，看到邋里邋遢的他会轻轻拍他脑袋一下，整洁的他会利落地把一切清理干净。他会在那儿，笑着看他。

屏幕里的漫才师竭尽全力逗他笑一笑，他被家人包围着，他沉默寡言的父亲，他温柔贤能的母亲，他疼爱的弟弟们。

但他真正想做的却是冲到村上家的楼下，二楼的玻璃窗后是村上的房间，他想看那熟悉的明黄色灯光，看他毛茸茸的影子，看看他在做些什么，是在学习、看漫画，还是与弟弟吵架。

横山什么也没做。

3

日子浑浑噩噩地过去。他照常去学校报道，但拒绝了同学的安慰与陪伴，好像接受他人的善意就是对村上的背叛一样。不再去篮球队的集训，不再去顶楼的露台上吃午饭，所有的小细节都会让横山想起他，时间过得越久，横山变得越发的沉默，母亲想多说些什么，又怕这样做无异于揭开他开始愈合的伤口。

他与村上是邻居，所以横山会路过村上家，遇到村上的亲人。

村上的弟弟与他读同一所高中，他们时不时的遇见，每次相遇都装作什么也没发生过。偶然间四目相对的时刻，他看着那双有些相似的下垂眼，会摆出一副空洞的表情，会立刻移开视线，会谈些更安全的话题，不会向他撒娇喊他Yoko。

冬日为大地盖上一层忘忧的白雪，新年到了。煤油炉上煎着年糕滋滋作响，横山与弟弟窝在被炉中看电视，厨房里的煮锅扑通扑通地沸腾着，说明今天晚上要吃咖喱饭。

门铃叮咚一声，横山起身去开门，差点被拉门旁的杂物绊倒，两个弟弟拍着桌子笑了起来，让他突得红了脸。

这是他最后一次见到村上的弟弟，对方坚持没有进门，说他们一家决定要搬走了，很感谢横山一家这么多年的照顾，这个点心盒是给横山阿姨的，这个曲奇罐，“ 这是我哥哥留下的东西，我想最好还是给横山君吧。”

那个男孩也不愿多说什么，转身离开了，夕阳下融雪的街道亮莹莹的。横山把铁盒塞进二楼房间的壁橱里，和他其他最见不得光的秘密躺在一起。

再次坐到到电视机前，他却迟迟静不下心来。隐隐约约中，他有一个大胆的假设，或许他喜欢的人是喜欢他的。

4

大仓、安田与他是同一所高中的前后辈，学生时代就十分要好，当然还有村上，关系一直保持到了现在。

周六上午，大仓的店里人不多，安田抱来了他养的小狗。横山是喜欢动物的，尤其是泰迪犬。小狗温热的肚皮贴在他的小腹，毛茸茸一小撮尾巴反复磨蹭他的小臂，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的，让他不禁笑出声来。

小狗滴溜着眼睛东张西望，他稍稍用力握住他的爪子。小家伙一个翻身，两枚玻璃珠似的大眼睛牢牢地盯着他，让横山心底颤了一下。

“ Yoko 这么喜欢小狗，为什么不自己养一只呢？”

横山停顿了片刻，“ 我工作太忙了，大概没有时间照顾宠物吧。”

在横山很小的时候他有过宠物，那时候他还小，小到不认识Hina酱。他缠着母亲要养宠物，在圣诞节、新年与生日都许同一个愿望，想要一只小狗，并且擅自为小狗去好了名字—“Luck”听起来很不错。

现在回想起来那时的公寓是养不了狗的，他真是个不乖的小孩啊。但他生日那天，母亲提回了一只小鸟。

“和小狗一点都不一样！” 小孩子情绪激动，还没看清楚就哭了出来，他小小的身体一起一伏，白皙的小脸上浮现了斑驳的红痕。

等他沉静下来时，他认识了一只通体金黄的小鸟，有着圆圆的小小的眼睛，圆圆的小小的身体。那样一份的重量落在他浑圆的胳膊上，会有点痒，刺得他咯咯地笑起来。

后来母亲怀上了弟弟，小横的成长也需要更大的空间，横山家搬到了不远处的一户建内。

他清楚地记得搬家结束的那个晚上，横山一家去了新家附近的商店街，去了寿司店吃饭，寿司店的大叔给他糖果吃夸他可爱，那种糖闻起来喷香，尝起来却只是单纯的甜。父亲罕见地喝了一杯，临睡觉时他躺在父亲身侧，一把捏住父亲红彤彤的脸，父亲温柔地让他在他的被褥里躺好，兴奋地说裕君要当哥哥了。

他隐隐地记得有什么不对的地方，却想不起来，被母亲轻轻拍打着后背哄骗进梦乡。

公寓经理人带着横山一家进屋，他们再次走进房间时，已经有翻新的工人在粉刷墙面，除此之外房间里空荡荡的。小心翼翼地迈进阳台，金属杆上挂着一个空的圆形鸟笼，父亲踮起脚把它取下，他不想让横山看见，但还是迟了一步。

横山清晰地记着，他那样呵护的那个小小的圆圆的身体，像一只泄了气的气球，随意地萎缩在笼子的边缘。横山伸出手，想去触碰那曾经可爱柔软的身体，或许那脆弱的身体早已变得冰凉而僵硬。母亲连忙拦住了他，依偎在母亲的怀里，在她的纤长的手指上，横山触碰到自己温热的眼泪。

仿佛从噩梦中惊醒，慌忙中横山告别了大仓与安田。他以最快的速度坐上了出租车，看着窗外逐渐熟悉的街道，前往过去几年被他称作家的地方。

忽视公寓管理员困惑的目光，踉跄了几步差点跌倒在衣柜前，他跪坐在地板上，深呼吸，打开了衣柜的夹层。

几本他少年时最喜欢的漫画，虽然现在的他都不知道杂志停刊了没有，几份无用的证件文书，一个表面磨损严重的铁质曲奇罐。

横山把铁盒紧紧抱在怀里，而后又伸出手，细细地抚摸它的表面。把东西揣进怀里，他决定了今晚要打开它，他必须要知道答案了。

5

今天正畸科居然出了紧急情况。横山医生结束了忙碌的一天，开始收拾公文包计划回家，却被他的助手小姐打断了。

客人是个小孩：羞愧地低着头，捂着腮，背着书包坐在他诊室旁的初中生丸山隆平。

“ 所以说， 丸山君，你吃曼妥思把牙套粘掉了？” 泪眼朦胧的丸山抬起了头，不知道为什么没有唤起横山的同情。

终于解决了这个麻烦的小家伙，看着他背着书包与母亲一同离开的丸山的背影，突然想到，自己第一次有矫正牙齿这个概念还是因为村上。

那个家伙平日在学校是一本正经的优等生形象，大大咧咧显得没心没肺的，私下里其实是个小哭包。他早就注意到村上情绪不对，终于体育课时把人围在沙坑旁的空地。

横山关切地询问他是不是发生了什么，原本村上还作出一副轻松的模样，听到这儿泪水突地冲进了眼眶里。

他找到体育老师，说村上君肚子痛，要陪他去医务室看看。老师看了眼村上的样子连忙答应了。等离着人群远些了，村上又开始抽噎起来，横山宽慰地握住他的手，他的泪水却如河水决堤般爆发出来。

横山比他高了一头，他把头埋在横山的肩膀，瘦小的身躯一抖一抖的，泪水流个没完，声音又砂又哑。横山不知道怎样安慰他，只好轻轻地拍他的肩膀，摸摸他毛茸茸的后脑勺。

或许是眼泪都淌光了，村上觉得舒服了许多，也平复了呼吸。他看着一脸疑惑的横山，张开口，指了指自己的小虎牙。

“ 渡边君说我的牙像杂草一样难看，尤其是这几颗，我也觉得是这样。”

讲到小虎牙时，尽管横山根本看不清楚，村上还是会乖乖地长大嘴巴。如数家珍的神情像骄傲的母亲介绍自己的孩子们那样：这颗左上侧的小虎牙有好看的斜面；底下这颗虽然不起眼但非常可靠，什么都咬得断；虎牙旁边的这两颗太短了，所以我的门牙才显得像兔子一样，其实一点都不像，不信你看，啊——

两分钟前横山想拽着渡边的领子给他来一拳，现在的横山只觉得Hina好可爱。

“ 可是我觉得Hina的小虎牙很可爱啊！”

“ 真的吗？”

“ 真的哦，雏形小姐就没有小虎牙，所以Hina酱比雏形小姐还要可爱！”

那时候雏形小姐已经红到能轻松出现在杂志封面了，又或许村上家妈妈特地买了雏形小姐上封面的杂志，又或许村上家妈妈不懂为什么大家要叫她家儿子Hina酱，也去找答案了。

据说雏形小姐与村上长得像这件事是得到村上妈妈的认可的，虽然没有得到村上本人的认可。

他轻轻地拍了一下横山漂染成金色的脑袋，“ 都说了不要再随便提雏形小姐啦！”

“ 知道了，猩猩怪。” 横山当然知道村上生气起来很可怕，说完就向校园深处逃跑。

“ 喂，Yoko！” 

横山笑了，现在很精神嘛。

6

费些力打开了边缘锈蚀的饼干盒，里边只有一部翻盖手机和看上去似乎是配套的充电线。

横山认出了那是村上的手机，幸好他有把盒子好好地保存下来。他把电源插好，满意地看到屏幕上亮起了电池充电的动画。

什么也不想做，什么也没有做，只是趴在书桌上，托着腮。甜蜜的心情静静酝酿着，他按捺不住嘴角的微笑。

大拇指反复按压开机键，由兴奋期待，到烦躁恐惧，到崩溃的边缘，终于有些刺耳的开机铃声响起。

怀着适量的愧疚与渴望，在一方屏幕中探索村上的世界。他囫囵翻了一遍相册，里面大多是村上家猫咪的照片，要么就是村上父亲在看电视，村上的弟弟盘腿坐着玩电动，还有横山本人的照片，不知道村上是在什么时候拍的，例如这张他趴在课桌上睡得正欢，自上而下的角度能清楚看到横山金发的发根处有些突兀的黑色新发。

他啜饮一口杯中的红酒，他记不清这是第三杯或是第四杯了。他酒量有限，经常在不经意间就醉了。但他想今晚喝醉了也无妨。

横山知道自己是在做梦，因为他又见到村上了。很开心，原来长大后的村上是这个样子。

他们并排躺在一个没有窗的房间，那人把坐垫对折当作枕头，面朝上仰躺在榻榻米上。村上的皮肤晒成了健康的小麦色，与过去瘦削的少年不同，薄薄一层布料遮不住他纤细圆滑的曲线，四肢露出的肌肉匀称而结实。

他们离得很近，身体差点要纠缠在一起。横山小心翼翼地伸出手，指尖略略扫过他的手臂。村上没有任何的反应。他又轻轻地抚摸一下，然后慢慢在他身侧跪坐好，弯下腰俯身将脸贴在他的胸口。

模模糊糊的几句呢喃，村上醒了，又或者没醒。他自然地搂过横山的身体，后面的话横山听懂了，“ Yoko，再睡一会儿。”

他的身体与村上的心有灵犀，他却魂游象外。

横山能感受到村上温热的呼吸，他皮肤上的细小绒毛，伴着血液泵入大脑的节奏，强烈的情感在他胸口翻涌激荡。而他所处的身体却轻而易举地接受了这一切，主动合上两人间的距离，扣住村上的手，听到怀里的人满足地咕噜一声后沉沉地睡去。

意识逐渐抽离。横山搂紧了村上的胳膊，紧到会在他的皮肤上留下令人不快的痕迹，好像再轻一些，村上就会被什么未知的洪流卷走、吞噬。细碎的浪花濡湿了他的衣衫，刺骨的寒冷慢慢侵蚀着他的身体，跌入深渊后自由下落，空间开始扭曲，直到疼痛剥夺了其他知觉。

横山挣扎着醒来，发觉自己浑身烫得吓人，已经僵硬的左脸贴在湿淋淋的写字台桌面，酒杯倒在桌上。勉强撑起腰，一片冰冷而浑浊的酒液顺着他的衬衫洒落到地上。目光扫到了什么，突然一个哆嗦，横山跳着捡起了地面上的手机，慌忙用不甚整洁的袖口将表面的液体擦干。

确认地翻开屏幕，安心地听到翻盖打开的音效声，他才稍微能喘一口气。

7

横山觉得自己像是在做一道数学题。渴望证明的结论是村上喜欢自己，已知是村上手机中的数据，一遍遍细细地梳理分析，试图拼凑出想要的答案。

把每一张照片印在脑海里；记下他喜欢听的歌曲；重温了那些过于日常的往来邮件；他早就知道村上的贪吃蛇已经通关了，这也有他的一份功劳。

不知道怎么按开了草稿箱的页面。

“ Yoko，你什么时候才能回来？我昨天又和太一前辈去踢球了，前辈说这个夏天我黑了好多。Yoko这几天回老家肯定会晒太阳吧，我们一起变黑也不错。和弟弟在家好无聊，好希望yoko能回来陪我。”

这是最近的一条。太一君是附近学习音乐的研究生，曾经每周村上都要去他家里上钢琴课。尽管时至今日他还能不假思索地背出太一的电话号码，事故后横山再未见过他一面。

“ 今天下午的球赛，吉田同学就坐在我们后面。她的香水味道好浓，妆容一点也不像高中生，还特地敞开校服，露出新买的衬衫来，就是她大声公告给全班人来自高级百货商店的那一件，怪不得Yoko你偷瞄她那么多次。这样下去篮球校队要完吧。 ”

笨蛋，我是在看你啊，还有不要把擦汗的白毛巾裹在头上。

“ Yoko收到了好多女孩子的巧克力啊，不要随便找借口分给我。我从小就不大喜欢吃甜食呢，可可和椰子是仅有的例外了。虽然椰肉巧克力的确很好吃，但要不是Yoko随手分给我的就好了。”

当然不是啊，那可是爸爸的老朋友从美国带来的，和高中生的手作一点也不一样，这家伙怎么看不出来呢。

“ 今天安田悄悄告诉我，他和大仓（主要是大仓）在社团活动室开玩笑说我们两个是夫妇，你没有否认，由此看来你一定是喜欢我了。虽然很难说出口，但我听到真的很开心就是了。如果这是真的就好了。”

8

横山一晚都没睡，从外表上看也像是这样，眼皮浮肿，眼下一片暗紫的褶皱，四肢酸胀无力，窝在大仓餐厅角落的卡座里。

安田为他端来了热咖啡与马芬，他不满地微微摇头，拽住即将转身离开的安田的围裙。

“ 给我再来杯威士忌吧。”

安田知道横山近几年一直过着颇为自律的生活，面对他在工作日上午对酒精的突兀要求，他照做了。

“ 别忘了加冰！”

安田托着托盘回来了。横山主动拿起了玻璃杯，把它与盛着咖啡的马克杯在小桌上并排排好。

“ 你不会要把他们掺起来喝吧？”

好像他说了件多么滑稽的事情，横山放声笑起来，在静静地餐厅中有些刺耳。“ 我可不想喝得太醉，毕竟我待会还要去上班。”

“ 你现在已经醉了。” 安田伸出手去试他的体温，横山胀红的脸上蒙着一层细汗，他肯定去不了诊所了。安田计划去跟他的助手说明一下情况，却又被横山拦住了。

“ 把大仓从厨房叫过来，我有重要的事情跟你们说。”

像是会社前辈训诫后辈那样，横山斜靠着墙，右手举着酒杯，对面乖巧地坐着大仓与安田。大仓的手乖乖地放在膝盖上，困惑得看向安田，安田无辜的摇摇头，大概是喝醉了吧。

横山清清嗓子，沉下头，拉近了他与对面两人的距离。他稍长的刘海没来得及整理，几束头发歪歪扭扭，和乱蓬蓬的后发纠缠在一起，他随手拢到一侧，却显得更凌乱了。

“ 我最近一直在想过去的事，想我们那个时候的事。你们知道吗，当年的Hina……Hina可能是喜欢我的。”

安田用双手捂住嘴，几声短促的动静后，还是“哇”地哭了出来。他不敢看横山的脸，看横山那张憔悴的脸上放松的神情，语调让人中忽视不了的得意与愉悦。

“ 而且现在，他回来找我了。”

安田确定他是在说醉话了。横山的西服皱皱巴巴，衬衫像是从水里泡过后捞出来，他从夹克内侧的口袋摸出了一块只翻盖手机。

大仓看到紫色的凯蒂猫挂件，立刻意识到这只手机应该是属于村上的。他搂住身旁依旧呜咽的人，把横山即将送到嘴边的酒杯夺了过来。横山不满地啧出声，不紧不慢地抬起头，用他从未见过地淡漠深情瞪了他一眼，吓得大仓一个冷颤。

但横山没有停下手中的动作，他打开了相册，翻到最新的一页，方才淡漠的脸上浮现出笑容，水盈盈的眼里充满了柔情。他把手机转过来对着安田与大仓。

横山盘腿坐在相片的中央，一本正经地在练习小号。横山的发型与往常相仿，所穿的那件蓝色衬衣大仓也有印象。奇怪的是根据他的了解横山不会吹小号，更奇怪的是横山的身后还侧卧着一个男人，嘴角挂着浅笑，温柔地注视着演奏中的横山。

利落的栗色短发，小麦色的皮肤，毛茸茸的眉梢，圆润的下颌线条，这都和以前不一样了，但大仓还是一眼就认出了那个人。

“ Hina？”

9

再次在那间没有窗的和室醒来，失落地发现村上不在自己身侧。扶着地坐起来，角落的那只黑盒子里应该就是小号了，摸索着上前去检查，果然没错。

门外的名牌上是他与村上两人的名字，幽长的走廊空荡荡的，他还未来得及去探索，就听到了自远而近的脚步声。

村上穿着普通的白T恤与短裤晃荡着向他走来，看他木愣愣的的样子笑得露出了小虎牙，“ 还不走吗，你在等什么？” 大大咧咧地揽过他的肩膀，却被横山反手握住了手腕，他轻易把手抽开，离开时还捏了捏横山的掌心。

横山试探性地唤了句“Hina”。对方背对着他，弓着腰，整理着桌上的杂物，听到他的呼唤闷哼一声。

原来这个世界的村上也是叫Hina的。横山从背后揽住他，把脸埋在他的颈窝，享受着他身上清洁冷冽的香水味道，有些遗憾不是记忆中少年甜甜的椰子香味。

村上也不抗拒他，继续整理他的东西，任凭横山的手摩挲过他的腰，感受着他的肌肉和肋骨，手轻轻附在横山扣在他腰侧的手上。

“ 好了啊，Yoko今天怎么这么爱撒娇呢，快去收拾东西。”

被村上推着转过身来，扫视了一眼房间的陈设，迅速依次拾起了属于自己的私人用品。村上有的没的说着些什么，横山只是静静地凝视着他，他好像也习惯了这样，直到两人一起钻进电梯。横山按下了一层的按钮，村上错愕地看着他。

“ Yoko不是开车来的吗？”

横山尴尬地摸了摸自己的后脑勺，看着村上伸出手纠正过电梯按键。“ 是最近太累了吧，那今晚还是我来开车好了。”

绕出停车厂，意外地看到了某家民放的大厦，不过现在横山没有心思纠结这个。村上哼着歌，食指伴随着打着节奏，窗外的风景逐渐变得熟悉。

他们停在了横山家的门口。

两个人拥抱着跌进他柔软的新床上，看来选择这么大的双人床是值得的。横山静静的搂着他，把脸贴在他温暖的胸口想去听村上的心跳，被那个人嫌弃地推开。

纤细的小腿夹着毯子翻过了身，横山不满地拽住毯子的一角，看到村上没有丝毫放松的迹象，所幸把手伸进织物与他后背间的空隙。

从这一点点空间开始出击，穿过他的腋下，指尖扫过他紧实的小腹，酥酥麻麻的，留下一串小火球露珠似地滚来滚去。闹得村上忍不住转过身来。他一把攥住他的手腕，赤裸的身体紧紧相贴，低首在他的肩头虔诚地落下一个吻。

村上满足地接受了，甚至都没有睁开眼，“ 你今天有点奇怪。”

“ 哪里奇怪？” 横山把自己也塞进毯子里去，脚踝摩挲着村上的，扫过他小腿肚上的绒毛，直到被村上勾起的膝盖顶了一下。

但村上没有再背过身了，伸了个懒腰顺带着用伸直的手臂搂过横山，“ 就感觉今天的yoko格外粘人呢，明明以往都不会这样。”

横山轻轻扣住了搭在他胸口的手，也不知道该说些什么，毕竟他不是这个世界的横山。村上的呼吸逐渐平缓，眼看着就要昏睡过去，他索性大胆起来。

“ 那Hina讨厌这样的我吗？”

“ 嗯—— 也不是，毕竟是yoko啊，我怎么会讨厌yoko呢。”

10

横山是被敲门声吵醒的，居然十点多了。睡眼惺忪的他踢踏着拖鞋走到玄关，从猫眼看到了两个大号塑料袋中间小小的安田，连忙打开了门。

安田把塑料袋放到厨房的岛台上，提柄耷拉下来露出了保鲜膜包裹着的九条葱，还有其他蔬菜，盒装咖喱，鸡蛋，牛肉……横山狐疑地上前检查有没有黄瓜。

他家的开放式厨房不小，几乎没有使用的痕迹，毕竟横山也没什么做饭的心情。午餐有诊所的订餐，晚餐去餐厅随便吃点什么或者便利店解决，早餐？

“ yoko，这些是什么？”安田讶异地看到微波炉旁一个装得满满的绿色纸箱，一旁的地上还有两个一模一样没开封的。

横山取出拥有同样绿色包装的小小一盒，是某个知名厂商刚上市的饼干。“ 这是小麦胚芽，上班族来不及吃早饭可以吃这个饼干，又好吃又有营养。” 横山脸上不禁泛起了得意的笑容，这可是“他们”代言的产品哦。

安田看着空空荡荡的冰箱冷藏室，除了啤酒什么也没有，很难相信横山方才关于营养的言论。他长叹一口气，把食材收纳进冰箱里，横山也凑过来帮忙。

“ Yoko，那天之后你就没来过店里了，电话邮件都不回，我和大仓都很担心的。”

“ 你看到了嘛，我过得挺好的，只是最近工作比较忙罢了。虽然很感谢你们，但实在是没什么的可担心的。”横山一边吃着饼干一边说。他穿着杏黄色的薄开衫，慵懒地靠在桌面上，小小薄薄的圆圆一片夹在他的纤长的指尖。

安田向来耳根软，知道再这样下去自己只会被横山说服，好像他一直都过得很好似的。肯定不是这样的。

拉开冷藏室的抽屉，里面有个圆圆的紫色砂锅。

“ 这是什么？”

“ 昨天做的土豆炖肉，多了一些。” 横山耸耸肩，“ 你中午要留下吃饭吗，大概够我们两个人吃的。”

横山把锅子取出来解冻。安田提出再做个小菜，转身把方才放进冰箱的卷心菜拿了出来，放在案板准备切成沙拉用的细丝，准备就绪时却被打断了：横山给他囫囵着套上了一个围裙。

安田的指尖扫过围裙的紫色布料，肩带上还有可爱的绣花，这一看就不像横山的所有物。暂且放下心头那股说不出的疑惑，抬头瞥了眼横山，那人气定神闲地站在水槽前洗着胡萝卜，他也只好行动起来，厨房里响起规律的切菜声。

不久之后，沙拉已经静静地躺在玻璃碗里了。安田继续检阅着横山家的厨房，试图寻找到一丝生活的气息，无奈横山家连基本的调味料也不全，不知道昨晚的炖菜是怎么做的。

闲下来的横山靠在沙发上，懒散地伸直了腿，忍不住从口袋中摸出了那部翻盖手机，找到相册翻看。

泛花的电视屏幕上，广袤的金色麦田中那个人捧着纸板扭得开心，自己在他身后咬着饼干；热气蒸腾中的土豆炖肉，那个人喜欢配面包，他喜欢配白米饭。最近那个人沉迷网购，取的假名还颇具古风，让他代签时闹得有些不好意思，不禁红了脸。

快递员忍不住问他是不是那个吵吵闹闹的偶像。才不是呢，我是牙科医生，小哥你的小虎牙要不要矫正一下。横山比划了个拔牙的手势，镜片阻挡不住他眼神中的威慑力。

回过头来，那个只穿着背心短裤的人在沙发上笑得扭作一团，身体剧烈起伏，颠簸的让原本躺在他身上的小猫想要逃开，却被斜躺着的人禁锢在大腿上。无奈地看向横山，发出求救的喵呜声。

“ Yoko，yoko，yoko！”

安田戴着和那个人一样的紫色围裙，一阵阵的菜香从他身后飘过来，混杂着热度和水气，激得横山一颗心怦怦直跳，脸也一阵一阵地发烫。

浓郁的汤汁泡在饭里，横山快乐得颤抖起来，他的心已经跳得有些隐隐作痛了。“ 怎么样，怎么样！”

安田也抬起了手中的汤匙，送入嘴中后立刻露出了肯定的笑容。

“ 味道意外的不错！就是清淡了些，要再咸一点就好了。”

tbc

早上起来激情写了一段，就接着发出来了，错误可能有点多，还请大家多包涵，打字手癌晚期 。另外我去b站看了好几遍小麦胚芽的cm，好像没有一帧是上面描述的那样，Yoko手机上的那个画面是个bug= =，不过这文的bug不在乎这一点了\\(//∇//)\。

11

横山记得村上是讨厌小动物的，害怕虫子，害怕大狗，讨厌四处散落的毛发和古怪的气味。

这样的村上家里一直有只猫，或者说超越一般宠物的存在，像没有功能的多啦A梦那样。庞大的身体老神在在地伏在坐垫上，圆溜溜的眼睛看到他总是满露凶光，发出那种尖锐而嘶哑的叫声，引得村上“咚咚咚”跑来看他，而他所做的只是换了个电视频道。

纵使他拿着小鱼干去喂他，那家伙也只是跳过来把鱼衔走，不给他留一点好颜色看。猫咪的头依偎着村上的大腿，被村上手法熟练地自脖颈按摩到后背，满足地发出咕噜咕噜的叫声。在村上不经意间，伸长胳膊回过头，挑衅地瞪横山一眼。

指尖温热黏湿的触感唤醒了出神的横山，那只橘黄色的小猫攀到了置物架上，粉红的小舌头舔舐着横山的手指。横山赶紧倒好猫粮，挤上维生素膏，把同样小小的食盆摆在地上。

等到小猫轻捷地跳回地面，横山才意识到他不在自己家。淡白的阳光明亮而温暖，透过纱帘照在开阔的客厅里。环视四周，空间内没有纷繁的装饰，家具陈设线条简洁洗练，自有一番设计感在，估计也价值不菲。感到喉咙有些紧，还未来得及思考就走到了吧台前举起了水杯。

所面对的一方落地窗外是熟悉的东京的天际线，朝霞下都市开始复活，新人上班族挤着电车来到都内，匆忙中涌入某一幢玻璃写字楼中。横山医生最近偏好饼干与黑咖啡，把餐具放到洗碗机内后驾车前往诊所，路上会听晨间的广播节目。

那他现在在哪儿呢。

成片的象牙色，没有丝毫杂物的走廊如手术室般清洁庄重，硬生生地给暖调的空间平添了几分压抑感。小猫从门缝中钻了出来，他捞起小家伙抱在胸口，感受到它在自己怀里舒舒服服地耸了耸毛。

听到不远处的动静，村上捧着盛着火腿的瓷盘向他走来，他也熟练地去厨房端回吐司与牛奶。牛奶盒差点从他的手肘滑落，好在被村上及时抽走。横山黏着他坐到他身边去。小猫在村上脚边有一搭没一搭地挠着他的脚跟，顺着裤桶蹦到他膝盖上，村上也没恼，毕竟这只短腿猫是他的心肝宝贝。

“ Chi-酱！”

猫咪的名字叫做小千，应声举起她拥有粉嘟嘟肉垫的爪子印在村上胸口，他放下叉子把她捧在手心，他笑起来，圆溜溜的下垂眼里满是爱意与纵容，眼角聚起的褶皱也那么温柔。

12

横山感到一只纤细的手轻扫过自己胸口。置身于一片混沌的黑暗中，有个温柔的女声自远而近，越来越清晰，却只是一味地让他恐慌起来，仿佛是黑夜中哐铛作响的镣铐。

“ 横山医生，横山医生，横山医生！”

终于他睁开眼，发现自己坐在诊所的走廊里。叫醒自己的女助手额头冒汗，围裙下摆被攥出了狰狞的褶皱，弯着腰好像全身的重量都支撑在手中的小夹板上。

面前的象牙色长廊清洁而庄重，萦绕着令人安心的消毒水味。回到自己办公室的庇护中，桌上静静地躺着村上的翻盖手机，还有那只紫色的凯蒂猫，带着几分童稚的可爱、乖巧、脆弱，让他内心汹涌着保护欲。

他翻开手机，找到相册，看到缩略图果然有两张新照片。一张是村上穿着毛茸茸的条纹家居服，小猫安详地趴在他的肩头。横山清了清嗓子，以极致的轻柔用气音复制出那两个音节。

“ Chi-酱-”。

翻到下一张，方才还被唤作“chi酱”的小猫在玻璃橱窗里，和他同样短腿的伙伴一起与玩具毛球嬉戏，一旁的指示牌上写着“ xx分店，东京都世田谷区xxxx”。

横山拿起了车钥匙。

他在橱窗前停了许久，找到了照片中一模一样的角度，一模一样的毛球被小家伙们滚来滚去，橘黄色的这一只，那一只，它们都不是千酱。

有工作人员注意到了他，在工作日下午空旷的人行道上，西装革履的中年男人打开老式翻盖手机盯着宠物店的橱窗看，也难怪会被注意到。好心的女孩请他进去转转，不一定要买一只坐坐也好。他想拉住女孩问小千在哪儿，可能会被当做怪人赶出去吧，要么就是遗失了宠物的可怜人之类的。

玻璃门推开叮叮咚咚地响起清脆的铃声，他只觉得烦躁聒耳，可下一刻他的心就被爱情击中了：从门帘后走来一位戴着围裙的工作人员，她干燥的大毛巾里裹着一只小猫，像新生儿一般睁开雾朦朦的双眼，橘黄色的短毛蓬松而柔软。

“ 这是chi酱，刚刚被带去洗澡了。”

13

如果横山还有心思想到本科时的基础课，他就应该明白自己当前的精神状态有多危险。但他像是抗拒不了光亮的飞蛾，毅然决然地扑了上去，扑进专用来诱捕他的牢笼里。

下午他没有再回诊所，带着小千与她的豪华猫窝、高级猫粮猫砂回到家中，把它安顿进自家的客厅里。它也不怕自己，期待地看着他把奶罐头打开，先埋在食盆里一会儿解馋，再去舔舐他垂在它耳侧的手指，可爱得让他一遍又一遍地唤它的名字。

这真是充实而幸福的一天，忽略在走廊睡过去的短暂插曲，其实上午也不那么快乐？好吧，是小千让他充实而幸福起来。它绝对还记得横山，被他抱进床上时一点也不怕，反倒如同去露营的小孩子一般兴奋地蜷起尾巴，咕噜咕噜地叫着。他好久没那么幸福了。

横山醒来时小猫不在他的怀里，也不在他薄薄一层的被单下，好在地板上粉色的猫玩具告诉他这一切不是他的幻觉。离上班时间还有一阵，他要去给自己弄点吃的，还要给小家伙准备早饭。

是此时此刻，还是更早之前就开始了。时间他不确定，但他知道自己一定出现幻觉了，因为蹲在猫窝前摆弄着逗猫棒的，不是别人，正是少年村上。

他是记忆中他喜欢的模样。穿着深蓝色的花衬衫，额前的刘海有些长，发梢略略遮眼显得有些没精神的样子。转过脸看到胡乱穿着睡衣的邋遢的他，惊喜的扑上前抱住他，搂着他的脖子。

横山感受到少年稍高的体温，干燥而温暖的胸膛与纤细的手臂，扑面而来的甜腻的椰子香气，是洗浴用品全套椰子的Hina啊！他两眼发晕，渴望地在他颈窝嗅着。终于村上不堪其扰，微笑着把他推开，横山才发现村上的衬衫已经被自己温热的泪水濡湿了。

“ Yoko不要哭啦。明明都是个大叔了，怎么能跟小孩子撒娇呢？”

“ 我知道Yoko很想我哦，这么多年了还没有忘记我，还是谢谢你了，Yoko！”

“ 劝人不哭就不要说这么感人的话啊。” 横山下意识地抱怨一句，语气已经平复了，但眼泪还是自顾自地淌着。他强撑着睁大他布满红丝的双眼，不愿错过少年的一举一动，支棱着眼皮看着村上骨节分明的手捧起他的下巴，踮起脚尖，虔诚地在他圆润饱满的`嘴`唇`上印下一个淡淡的`吻`。

“ Hina—”

“ 谢谢你，Yoko，谢谢你。”

14

弟弟的婚礼定在了这个周末，是母亲打电话来通知的，两人顺便寒暄了几句。

“ 其实结婚或不结婚都好，我只是希望有个温柔的人能陪在Yoko身边，让Yoko快乐就好了。”

但横山是从未想过结婚的，或是稳定的生活，或是与恋人长厢厮守，都没有。

现在他事业正处于上升期，实在是无暇顾及个人的感情生活。表面上如此地否定着，记忆却背叛了他。那个沉滞在他记忆的小金库里的少年……

明明是一本正经的学生会会长，却在贪玩踢球时摔跤磨坏了制服裤子。从操场奔跑回教室，膝盖上方的布料不再光滑绵密，一片狰狞的划痕上挂着几个虫蛀般的小洞。

午后的课堂上，他们离得那么近，他忘带了要讲解的题册，只好和村上共看一份，以至于能感受到村上辐射的热量。少年移动了下那块破损的布料，指着膝盖上那片青紫，用气声说，“ Yoko，好疼，待会陪我去校医室看看吧。”

横山连忙点头，讲台上老师还在讲解习题，他斟酌一番后换了个姿势，埋着头离村上更近了些。纤细的小指挑起那块布料，看到膝头浮肿的伤口，不由得倒吸了一口冷气。

老师回过头来，他与村上赶紧回复原位，只是村上的右腿略微外倾，有些古怪地支棱着，而不是平时端正的坐姿。教室里很静，只能听到粉笔击在黑板的嗒嗒声和村上克制的喘息声。一定很疼吧！，横山心里想。

逐渐耳边游丝般的动静都消失不见，老师一时也不会转过头来，他又凑到村上身边。

“ Hina，还疼吗？”

少年抬起了头，微笑的表情带着几分玩心，优等生村上信五居然没有好好听讲，“ 不那么疼了，Yoko你看！”

村上仔细挪动裤腿上的布料，终于调整好了，他示意横山再近一些。

“ 你看，Yoko，原来我这里有颗痣诶。”

15

他与村上信五间是什么关系，很好玩，很亲密，很自在，稍稍地有些奇怪。等他回过味来时，早已物是人非。

本以为漫长的岁月早已磨淡了他的哀伤，毕竟他除了默默凭吊外别无他法。可现在少年就在他眼前，捧着咖啡杯斜倚着靠包，看到结束通话的他跳下沙发，撺掇着他换鞋出门，好像什么都没变过。

他的Hina和他并排走着，拇指窝进牛仔裤的口袋，纤细的四指耷拉在外边，时不时扫过他的手背。终于横山鼓足勇气，一把攥住村上的手。小家伙惊喜地抬起了头，含着笑的眼睛晶莹闪亮，让横山的脸红得快要滴出血来。

孩子的愿望总是特别容易满足，尤其是在横山医生充足的预算下。

顶着橘子的水豚娃娃，老字号的蕨饼，在黄豆粉的小山里打个滚。可惜找不到记忆中那样的游戏机，村上坚持没有那款足球游戏不如不玩。还记得吗？村上一边哼着不成调的游戏背景音乐，一边跃跃欲试地耸动着肩膀。他总是选意大利队，不会变更主力球员，但会把球队的名字从意大利改成“村上国”，Yoko肯定不记得了吧？

好在21世纪努力一把还能买到玻璃瓶装的橘子汽水，他们并排坐在游戏厅外的长椅上，横山默默怀旧着，村上活泼地摆着腿，小虎牙却苦苦折磨着没有翻出花样的长吸管。看着小家伙兴致缺缺的样子，横山只能拿出杀手锏。

事实上位置早就预定好了，无论如何都是要去的，但他决定先买个关子。约定的餐厅是横山常光顾的烤肉店，那种价格不菲的类型。一路上他愈发的忐忑，脸被出租车内的空调吹得又冰又硬，手心却有点发汗。

直到告别点餐的工作人员后，纸门被合上，村上热情地贴了上来，紧紧地攥着他的手肘，“ 我最喜欢吃烤肉了。”

“ 我也是呢。”

“ 如果可以的话，每天都吃烤肉也不错。”

如果可以的话，每天都在一起吃烤肉吧。

横山自小是个敏感的孩子，心爱的人永不分别每天重复着一样的行动，实践起来会是噩梦，但也确确实实的是他从小做到大的美梦。

浅色棉麻衬衫挽到了小臂，熏蒸的雾气中娴熟地摆弄着手中的烤肉夹，在摆盘的配菜映衬下鲜红的牛舌片颤抖抖的，油亮亮的像是热得在淌汗。

村上看着牛肉次第落在他的餐盘堆成一座小山，想要说些什么，却不知如何开口。迟疑中嗫嚅着嘴唇时，对面的人抬起了头。

横山温柔的浅色眼睛蒙着水汽，嘴角也挂着抹笑。眼见下一片肉就要奔向村上的饭碗，小家伙赶紧反抗，反手握住横山的手腕，让它降落在横山空荡荡的餐盘里。

他看着村上咀嚼时两腮鼓鼓囊囊的样子，像只他叫不上来名字的小动物。空调清爽的凉风与烤炉的热气交汇，轻拂过他的脸庞，痒痒的、有一种微醺的感觉。

横山也试探性地举起筷子，肉片软绵绵的，仔细咀嚼，味道却酸溜溜的。他再抬起头时，村上已经不见了。

16

弟弟的婚礼是这个周六，横山要回大阪参加，索性多请了一天的假。晚上把小猫送去店里寄养，明明第二天一早就要去赶车，他却在床上翻来覆去难以入睡。结果就是沉沉地睡在了新干线上。

他回到大阪了。

他站在堤岸旁的人行道上，湿热的暖风从河面吹来，暖熏熏的给本来就不甚清醒的他添了几分醉意。

横山推起马路边停靠的那辆自行车，行道树蓊蓊郁郁的，沿着河岸深入城市的内部，他的城市也还是他喜欢的那样。那边的草坪上几位少年在练习棒球，推着手推车助步的老婆婆停停走走，放课的女高中生捧着一枚100元的甜甜圈结伴回家。

不知不觉中他来到了高中时的校园，从远处依稀看到一个熟悉的身影。是记忆中二十年前的母亲，梳着温婉的发髻，翻领针织衫外罩着长围裙。

上课的铃声响起，荡漾在空荡荡的校园。母亲挽起他的手臂，领着他一步一步来到礼堂，那个他曾经来参加入学仪式，却拒绝来参加毕业典礼的地方。

逐级蹬上台阶，弦乐声逐渐清晰。他们迈进了敞开着的大门。枝型吊灯垂下晶莹的珠串，柔美的白色鲜花围满了房间，横山猛然发现前排斜坐着欢呼鼓掌的人正是自己。弟弟与弟媳合手站在高耸的婚礼蛋糕前，不远处六十代的母亲穿着暗色的和服，挽着父亲的胳膊用手帕拭泪。

无形之中一道天然的屏障把他们与眼前的欢愉隔开，母亲领着他，二人并排坐在圆桌的一侧。

她的手习惯在围裙下摆摩挲几下，再去握住他的手。“ 其实结婚或不结婚都好，我只是希望有个温柔的人能陪在Yoko身边，让Yoko快乐就好了。”

“Yoko” 就坐在他们眼前，那么他是谁。

在人语声的掩护下横山溜出了房间，意外地没有返回校园，眼前金碧辉煌的长廊望不到边际。暂且压抑下涌上心头的恐惧，先是奔到酒店的大厅，再按照指引来到洗手间。

纤细的手腕与腰肢，鲜艳的花衬衫与运动裤，倾泻而下的金发，这是十代的横山裕。确认地向着镜子眨眨眼，双手捧起冷水泼到脸上，什么改变都没有发生，除了他的下颏在不住地打哆嗦。

他只好走出洗手间。微不可闻地叹了口气，这次是略显低矮的走廊。对面的小柜上放着电话与黄页簿，竹编花器里插着一小簇金银花。

他下意识地联想，庭院的晾衣杆后应该载着几株金银花；纸门后是和室，里面有只脾气不好的大猫；尽头的餐厅里挂满了鱼拓。

他在村上信五家。

或者说闭上眼睛他能清晰回忆起万物的方位的昔日的村上信五家。他熟悉的二楼卧室，书桌，可以当作枕头的坐垫。

口袋里微微震动几下，他这才注意到那里有些沉甸甸的，是村上的手机。他把紫色的凯蒂猫挂件握在手心，翻开手机盖，屏幕上弹出一条陌生的短信，噩梦一般只有孤零零的两个字：

“ 请进 ”

横山推开了纸门，母亲还是戴着长围裙，反客为主地坐在村上家的茶几后，示意他坐到对侧的坐垫上去。

他乖巧地坐好。夕阳斜照在窗外的草坪上，金闪闪得融成一片璀璨的气泡。半掩的窗帘后昏黄的日光下，笨重的电视机，钢琴上还摞着一沓琴谱，村上一家四口的合影安然摆在书柜上。

母亲请他伸出了手，他们十指紧扣，落在桌面。横山不知道是谁的手在颤抖，只看见桌面上摇曳的一团黑影，那黑影比他的拳头大了一圈，像是锁链中苦苦挣扎的黑色巨兽。

他看到母亲在流泪，估计他现在也是如此。纵使人到中年，横山的声音仍有几分孩子的稚气，又或许他现在是少年横山的声音。他垂下了头，小心翼翼地轻声问：

“ 你会不会生气，如果你的儿子，如果说我，我，喜欢的一直是男孩？”

母亲的两手紧紧地攥住了他的手，她低身伏在桌面，湿淋淋的脸贴在他的拳头。

“ 没关系的，Yoko，一切都没关系，只要你还好好活着。”

17

周日的傍晚横山返回了东京。弟弟、弟媳交往了几年，婚礼是自己攒钱办的，现在两人即将出发去夏威夷度蜜月。连开出租车司机都注意到了他的好心情，两人亲切地攀谈几句。

晚餐去了附近新开业的家庭餐厅，临睡前泡了个漫长的澡，令温热的水流冲卷去一身的疲惫。裹着浴袍躺下，仿佛是置身于云层中，细腻柔软的被单将他哄骗入梦乡。

朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，摇醒他的是少年的村上，他们并排坐在诊所外的阶梯上，少年穿着那天的深蓝色衬衫，他穿着白大褂。

村上斜过身子，纤细的手臂穿过他的后背，脸颊贴在他的胸口，一瞬间巧妙地从他的口袋里取出了什么后，又立刻弹回原状。是他的翻盖手机，村上微笑着把手机塞进裤子前口袋，只留着凯蒂猫耷拉在外边。

“ 我来拿回一些属于我的东西，Yoko以后自己也要加油哦。”

“ Hina？”

村上轻盈地跳下台阶，横山想去阻拦，却发现两腿如同注了铅一般，无论如何也站不起身。眼看着那人瘦削的背影离自己越来越远，直到小巷转折处。

村上回过头，露出小虎牙的微笑甜甜的。他孩子气地把嘴撮成圆形，像每次唤那个名字时那样。

“ Yoko——”

“ Yoko，不要忘记我。”

眼前只剩下他熟悉的抹不去消毒水味的街角，他闭上眼，不愿再睁开。

横山是被闹钟叫醒的。他在昨天衣服的口袋中翻出了村上的手机，无论他如何去折磨开机键，屏幕上都只是沉寂的漆黑一片。直到上班快迟要到了，他沉沉地跌坐在床侧。

“ Hina，你走了么？”

房间仍旧静悄悄的。

18

横山在网上查到了一家维修翻盖手机的店铺，离诊所不远，计划下班的时候去看看。

小小的店面被连锁餐饮店挤在角落。走近些，落地窗内挂满了各式二手翻盖手机，五颜六色的裹在亮闪闪的透明包装袋里，如同孩子的玩具一般。

他推开门，柜台后的老人向他打了个招呼，趴在柜台上的年轻男人也应声转过头来。

看到一张过分熟悉的脸，横山仿佛心漏了一跳，轻握着的手机也啪的一声落到地上。那人见他久未动作，弯腰捡起了横山的手机并塞到他的掌心。

眼前的人就像是长大后的村上，不过肯定不是知名偶像。他穿着简单的卡其色工装衬衣，背着一只有些土气的斜挎包。

他乌黑的短发软趴趴的，刘海末梢毛茸茸的，不过遮不住他英气的眉毛和那双泪汪汪的、饱含着柔情的眼睛。不知道那双眼睛的主人会不会侧躺在横山的床上，全神贯注地望向他，想要他，用略带沙哑的声音唤他Yoko。

“ 这位先生，请问您？”在老人有些古怪的注视下，横山慌忙向两人道歉。

“ 是这样的，我有部很重要的手机出故障了……” 横山摸进夹克的内口袋，先是拽出了小巧的银灰色手机，再是那只凯蒂猫，他知道他的脸一定红透了。索性手机没有出什么大问题，电池的寿命到了，只要换块新的就好。

“ 横山先生的挂件真可爱啊！”

“ 是吗，可能我比较喜欢小猫吧。”

“ 其实我也是, 一直想要养一只小猫，可惜居住的条件不允许啊。” 连偶尔自说自话的习惯都有点像，男人双手托着腮坐在柜台边，旋转椅轻轻地左右摇晃。

“ 要不要看看我家的小家伙？”横山摸出手机，索性他的锁屏就是，橘黄色的小猫眼巴巴地扶着猫窝边缘，估计是被美食蛊惑了。

“ 真好啊，我也想要一只橘黄色的小猫，名字就叫chi酱好了。”

老人顺利完成了工作，示意横山试试手机现在能否正常运行。片刻过后，横山又一次听到了悦耳的开机铃声。

横山翻开相册，缩略图停止在了少年时趴在课桌睡觉的自己，那些他反反复复地看过、印在心里的新图片都消失了，好像一切都恢复了正轨一般。

又或者没有。他看着身侧笑得可可爱爱的下垂眼小虎牙，逐渐与临别时少年的脸相重合。

“ Yoko，不要忘记我。”

the end.

对期待这篇文的大家说一声抱歉，之前因为学期末的关系没什么空TT，现在写完论文了我就来更了。

Yoko遇到的是柴田老师，之后他们幸福地生活在一起了。我倾向于Hina引导Yoko获得幸福，但柴田老师并不是Hina的替身，相信Yoko很快就会注意到这一点，并向柴田老师解释清楚一切，只是我应该不会写出来了。最初我设想这个故事就只到了这一步，因为时间隔得有点久，我也有点忘记最初的想法了，没有把故事交代清楚，那就继续这样糊涂着吧。

此外，这个“灵异相片”的情节来自一集Twilight Zone ，“Developing”，有资源可以看。（ 我碎碎念了好多，不愧是第一次发文，害羞）


End file.
